


till the end of the road

by lezzbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Café, Horrible ex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Up, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, assumed dead, dreamnotfound, these will change lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzbian/pseuds/lezzbian
Summary: George has been living alone for a month, after his toxic ex boyfriend Luke told him that his best friend Dream took his own life after arguing over something stupid.One day an unknown number sends him a message which unsettles him.Its Dream?(Unknown)What?! Why do you think that? Im… dead?(George)Seriously, he died last month. If this is some sick joke it's really terrible of you.(Dream?)Who told you I died??? I thought you hated me after what I said.(George)My ex… Luke? He told me you died. That you… took your own life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just my way of coping though failure so let me do this lmao.

The droplets of water slowly slided down George's office window. Piles and piles of paperwork are looming over George's slumped body. This wasn't the life he had dreamt of having. He needed the past. All the fun moments with his friends, all the late night calls, all of the communication with people. But now, it's all gone. He's in need of money and this office job was the best choice for now. 

All he wanted was for his streams or youtube videos to start getting the attention they needed. He wanted to do that full time but couldn't. He needed friends. 

“Hey! George! Do you need help with those papers?” 

George tilted his head so he laid on his cheek. His tired eyes looked around trying to find the source of the question. It was Nick, the man who worked right next to him. His short dark brown hair was curly and fluffy. He wasn't extremely handsome, but definitely was good looking. His brightly colored shirt was too much for George's tired eyes.

“Yeah. Go on. Im so fucking tired.” George’s voice was coarse and harsh. It almost seemed like he was angry at Nick for offering help. His british accent always comes through when he's tired. He’s not bothered to try and change it. 

“Chill dude. No need to go all British on me” Nick chuckles. “Also don't swear here… the boss doesn't like that.” his face was dead serious. 

“Yeah ok fine go away please.” 

“Dang dude you should just go home.” Nick's voice was worried even though they weren't really friends. “I can take care of the rest of the paperwork, ok? You should just go to bed.”   
George rolls his eyes but doesn't fight back. He is completely aware of how tired he was. His dark blue bag was neatly placed in his locker. The long leather strap was old and worn out which made it really soft. George reaches to the top shelf of the locker and slowly pulls up the bag. 

He had already changed his shoes and jacket. He was wearing plain black sneakers and a light blue hoodie with a windbreaker on top. The outfit made him look much younger than he actually was. When he wears his suit he feels uncomfortable and the fabric is always so rough on George's sensitive skin. 

*Ding* 

The notification broke the silence that George was enjoying. It felt odd.  
“A message? At this time?” George was confused and startled. but opened his phone anyways. 

(Unknown)  
“I know this sounds weird but listen to me please.”  
(George)  
Ummm… Who are you? And why should I listen to you?  
(Unknown)  
No... You do know me? What are you talking about Gogy?  
(George)  
GOGY? Ok I'm blocking you. This is fucking creepy!  
(Unknown)  
Wait! No don’t. It's me, Dream? Clay? Your friend?  
(George)  
Not funny. Dream died. He's DEAD!  
(Unknown)  
What?! Why do you think that? Im… dead?  
(George)  
Seriously, he died last month. If this is some sick joke it's really terrible of you.  
(Dream?)  
Who told you I died??? I thought you hated me after what I said.  
(George)  
My ex… Luke? He told me you died. That you… took your own life.   
(Dream?)  
WHAT??? THAT'S SICK? I JUST LEFT I TOLD HIM THAT I WENT TO CALI? AND THAT ASSHOLE LIED TO YOU!?!? HE'S SO DEAD  
(George)  
Wait how can i be sure this is still not a prank?   
(Dream?)  
We can meet up? You still live in Miami, Right? We can meet at the café we always ate at? Tomorrow at 12 pm? It's a saturday so you should be free.  
(George)  
Fine. 

Was George really meeting Dream? After he thought he died.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges past with Luke is openned up a little bit and he messages dream about meeting up..?

The rain stopped during the night. although the rain wasn't the thing keeping George awake. Still he definitely wasn't sleeping. His brain was such a mess of confusion and relief.

Last Night he had just found out that his Bestfriend and old crush, Dream, Wasn't dead. and that his ex boyfriend had lied to him about it. 

“I'm such a mess…” George couldn’t stop twirling his finger around the soft green hoodie he got from Dream last year. 

It was so hard for George to get over the guilt of Dreams loss. Dream meant the world to him. He didn’t want to admit it but he loved Dream. Still does.

The moment he got the sudden news of Dreams passing he cut himself out of everything in his life. He stopped seeing other people. He was totally… Alone.

“Luke. That lying son of a BIT-” George starts but chokes on his words. He always knew he wasn't a good person… but he needed him. But why? Luke only used him for his own pleasure… But George needed to fill the void that he couldn't fill. The shape in his heart was a perfect copy of Dream. 

He found the perfect man to fill the hole… Tall, strong and handsome. The only thing missing was a good heart. 

So many nights George would go to bed only to be woken up during the middle of his sleep to pleasure luke. And when he woke up, Luke was already gone. They were together for 14 months. George remembers this vividly because he has exactly 14 necklaces in his jewelry box. Each one has a slightly different story behind it. 

The first one is a small flower George can't name. Luke could name it… It was something like gahl- Gahlia? Dahlia. Luke told him that George reminded him of Dahlias. 

“So pretty and luscious and Blooming each summer.”   
Yeah. That's what Luke told him. SO original… They met during the summer. That's what he was referencing with the stupid line. 

The second one is a small heart.  
This one didn't have any cute explanation, so George knew Luke just forgot…

The third one was a ring. It was meant to be worn on his finger but it was too big. SO they just put it on a necklace. 

It's a gorgeous silver ring with a small red rock in the middle. Not a jewel. A rock. And on top of that. George didn't even like the color. His colorblindness changed it completely.

The fourth one is a… Lightsaber? George didn't get the joke… But Luke clearly did. Every time he saw George wear it he burst out laughing. 

Then the fifth one is… A plain star.. Luke forgot again. Now acting like 

“Oh it's because you are my star” Bullshit. He's just too busy to remember anything important to them.

George always made a big breakfast for the two of them, and bought something useful for the other. Like a tie, or socks.

The rest have the same story. Something plain, a bullshit excuse and him forgetting about it. 

George's fingers hover over the bright light on his phone. His notes app was open finger tapping a thoughtful note to Dream. 

“Hey. So are you open to meet up? It's totally fine if you're not! I just want to believe this.”  
No… That's not good.. The enter button click a few times until the other text is gone.

He types the different drafts for almost an hour, and when he finally gets a good text he presses his screen and taps the ‘Select all’ button, and then cuts the text from his notes.

The moment while he stares at the message app is haunting. When he finally pastes the message and presses sent. He realises his mistake. ‘Select all’ It copied all the text from the notes. ALL OF IT. He spilled his heart out of spite multiple times. The message now contains multiple times these sentences:  
“I loved you.”  
“I missed you”  
I still love you but I can't”  
Suddenly.

‘Read 3.48am’

“Shit.” George almost cries but still tries to type a message out to dream.

(George)  
“Im sorry! I didn't mean to send that! Please don't read it!” Enter. The message sends and Dream reads it. The three dots appear on screen and George's heart pounds in his chest so hard he's absolutely sure his neighbor could hear him.

(Dream)  
“George? Are you ok? Yeah we can meet. But I can pretend I never saw these. Is that ok with you?”

George stares at the message for a hot minute and then types a message.

(George)  
“Yeah so let's meet tomorrow? At 12 pm at The steam room café. Is this ok?”  
The message is hastily written and very quickly read, also. 

(Dream)   
“Yeah! That sounds great!

George doesn't answer anymore, even though he wants to. 

Tomorrow.


End file.
